


through all my lives

by kyaaaana



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 14:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10721544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyaaaana/pseuds/kyaaaana
Summary: “Past lives? Do you actually believe that we’ve met in past lives? It sounds ridiculous.”





	through all my lives

The nobleman bowed before her, speaking clearly. “Princess, the king of Bucheon has sent their best bodyguard, but there is a slight problem.”

 

Yongsun tilted her head, the elders beside her replying before she could. “And what is that problem you speak of?”

 

“The problem is that their best bodyguard is a woman.”

 

Yongsun pursed her lips in thought and waited to see what the elders would say.

 

“Send her back. What good can a woman do to protect our princess? Tell them we don’t need her. We’ll find a different--”

 

Before they could finish, the princess had cut them off. “No, it’s fine. Don’t send her back.”

 

“B-but Princess. It’s a woman bodyguard we’re talking about here. How will she be able to protect you?”

 

She glanced at the elders, “It is Bucheon. I trust that their best bodyguard will be able to protect me, woman or not.” After seeing them shut up, Yongsun smiled and turned back to the nobleman in front of her. “Thank you, you may go. And on your way out, send the bodyguard in. I would like to meet her.”

 

She dismissed the nobleman, sitting in her throne as she waited for the bodyguard to walk in. Hearing the door, she looked up from her lap and laid her eyes upon the tall and slender woman walking in, clad in a dark gray and blue men’s hanbok, a sword hanging at her waist. Yongsun could understand that her choice of clothing was for comfort as a bodyguard, and even with a men’s hanbok on, she was exceptionally beautiful. Her ash brown hair was tied in a ponytail and her bangs covered the front of the headband tied around her head. The other stopped a few feet in front of Yongsun and gave her a small bow. The princess dismissed the elders away before speaking, the corners of her lips tugging into a grin.

 

“So this is Bucheon’s best bodyguard, hm?”

 

“Moon Byulyi, but I would rather you call me Moonbyul.” Byulyi flashed a smile as she stood up straight, her hands behind her back.

 

Yongsun returned the smile. “You don’t have to introduce yourself. I know you. And I’m sure you know me. Princess Yongsun of Seoul Kingdom.”

 

“Of course I do. Who wouldn’t? We’re childhood friends, after all, so I would remember and know you.” She chuckled, shaking her head slightly. “Anyways, the plan that I’ve been told by the king is that I would be looking over you while you attend the festival that Seoul puts on every year, which is the biggest festival in all of the land of Korea. People from all over will be here, and we can’t risk you being assassinated or taken away by men of other kingdoms.” Byulyi nodded, looking up at Yongsun.

 

“Yes, that is the plan. But wouldn’t it be obvious as to who’s my bodyguard? If they realize you’re my bodyguard, they’ll aim for you first. So, I’ve come up with a revised plan.” Yongsun grinned, standing up from her throne and beginning to walk. “Follow me.”

 

________

 

“You’ve got to be kidding me.” Byulyi grimaced in the yellow dress that Yongsun had forced her into. “We’re only going to a school dance, Yongsun. I don’t need to be put in a dress.”

 

“Yes you do. What if the guys that try to hit on me find out that you’re there to guard me? They’ll try to get you away from me first. So as my best friend and bodyguard for one night, this is necessary. You know how much I don’t like them.” Yongsun smiled, placing her hands on the taller girl’s shoulders, tucking a strand of her ash brown hair behind her ear. “You’ll be fine, Moonbyul.”

 

Byulyi bit her lip as she heard that name. In the last life, she had also asked Yongsun to call her Moonbyul instead. And this particular situation took her back to her memories. A Princess and a bodyguard at a festival.

 

“Fine, _princess_. I’ll be your bodyguard. Just because I hate it when guys try to hit on you. Because you’re mine.” Byulyi grinned, only to be hit by Yongsun.

 

“Yah, stop being greasy.” Yongsun clicked her tongue, “Okay, the dance is starting soon, so let’s go!” She began walking then turned around to look wait for Byulyi. “Oh yeah! Did you see the poster on the bulletin board? There’s a talent show coming up soon! We should definitely participate! We could perform something!”

 

“We should! Let’s sing. I love it when you sing. I’ll rap with you.” Byulyi laughed a bit.

 

“Really? You’ll perform with me for the talent show?”

 

Byulyi smiled and nodded as she walked towards the other, speaking in a whisper. “Anything for you.”

 

“Hm? What was that?” Yongsun tilted her head before turning to walk.

 

“It was nothing, don’t worry about it.”

 

________

 

The audience cheered as they appeared on stage. They flashed their smiles as they carried their microphones to the center of the stage, setting themselves in the beginning formation of their performance. As the instrumental started, the light shone on them and they began performing.

 

They moved in synchronized dance moves, flashing smiles for the crowd. Byulyi’s smile widened even more as Yongsun began to sing. Byulyi had always loved Yongsun’s singing voice. The group continued to perform until the end, making their way backstage as the stage dimmed to a black. The four of them breathed heavily as the got into their dressing room, smiles still on their faces. This had been their nth time performing, and now they were promoting their album “Pink Funky” with the title song “Um Oh Ah Yeah.”

 

“That was great! We did great!” Byulyi exclaimed, laughing breathlessly afterwards.

 

The rest of them nodded and agreed with Byulyi. Hwasa spoke up after finishing her water. “It’s always fun performing! Especially with you three. MAMAMOO fighting!”

 

This was the life, the lifetime, that Byulyi probably loved the most. They were unable to perform in the talent show in her past life, but all these performances had made up for it. Byulyi grinned, exclaiming again with a laugh. “Wheein, Hwasa, Yongsun, we did great!”

 

“Moonbyul, why did you call Wheein and Hyejin by their stage names but not me?” Yongsun tilted her head, waiting for a reply.

 

Byulyi’s eyes widened, a small blush on her face. “Because I’m used to calling you that. I’ve called you that so many times, I forgot that your stage name is Solar, the light of my life.” She let out a small laugh.

 

“Yah, you’re so greasy. How many times have you called me Yongsun then?”

 

“Lifetimes.” She nodded nonchalantly, but Yongsun only laughed.

 

“What a weirdo. But I like that about you.” Yongsun let out another laugh, “We have a vacation coming up, so where should we go you guys?!”

 

_________

 

“Boss, did we really have to go on this trip?” A woman swatted at the gnats flying around her, cowering down a bit.

 

Yongsun only grinned and spoke confidently. “Of course we do! It’s to build our bonds with each other!”

 

Byulyi stood to the side, arms crossed over her chest as she observed the conversation. She then walked over to them, putting an arm around the woman’s neck as she pulled her closer. “Right, we need to build up our bonds, Wheein-ssi. And this trip will do just that, aren’t I right, Boss?!”

 

Yongsun clapped her hands together, a wide smile decorating her face. “Of course! Byulyi has got it right!”

 

“Boss, how many times do I have to tell you? I’d rather you call me Moonbyul!” Byulyi grinned widely, holding up a peace sign. She was ecstatic that they actually got to go on a trip for their vacation. In the last lifetime, they didn’t get to go, because it had just been wishful thinking. Their schedules wouldn’t allow for a vacation, but this made up for it. Solar had just been wishing, not knowing about last minute schedules.

 

“Now, since it’s getting darker, and we’ve already had dinner, it’s time for the last event of tonight! A test of courage! Through the woods nearby. Don’t worry, there’s a trail for you to follow, but there are multiple trails. So which will lead you back?” Yongsun grinned evilly, rubbing her hands together. “Let’s start! Make sure to get out alive!”

 

________

 

“Byul, I’m scared.” Yongsun held tightly onto Byulyi’s arm as they made their way through the almost empty streets. It was late in the night and they had gotten out of a boring party, making their way back to the university dorms.

 

“Don’t worry. Nothing will happen. I’m here for you. We’re almost in the busy part of the city, so don’t you be scared anymore.” Byulyi turned to face her, smiling reassuringly before turning back to the direction they were travelling in.

 

Yongsun only raised a brow, chuckling. “What are you, a bodyguard?”

 

“Yes, princess.” Byulyi laughed along with her. “And why do you call me Byul? Call me Moonbyul instead.”

 

“Why can’t I call you Byul, hm? You call me all these things, like Yongsun, Solar, Princess, et cetera.” She nodded, then looked up at the taller girl. “Speaking of that, why do you call me all those things?”

 

“Hm? Maybe I’ve got you mixed up with people. Or maybe in my past lives, that’s what I called you.”

 

“Past lives? Do you actually believe that we’ve met in past lives? It sounds ridiculous.”

 

Byulyi laughed and nodded, “It does, but I believe in it.”

 

Being too into the conversation, they had not noticed that the light had signaled for them to stop, causing them to walk right into the busy street. Yongsun heard a honk and looked up straight at the blinding headlights of the car, turning back to Byulyi and quickly pushing the taller girl out of the way.

 

____________

 

“You have to help her!” Byulyi held onto the doctor’s arms, tears streaming down her face.

 

The nurses held onto Byulyi, trying to make her release her hold of the doctor. The doctor held her hands and spoke. “We will try our best, but at this rate, it’s not clear if she will survive. The gunshot wounded her badly, and the bullet is in pretty deep. The surgery will be starting in a few minutes, so please sit out here and wait while we perform the surgery.”

 

The nurses guided her to the row of chairs and made her sit down, a bottle of water and a box of tissues placed next to her as she cried. They entered the emergency room and began the surgery. Byulyi waited for what seemed like an eternity. All of this wouldn’t have happened if she had never confronted Yongsun’s now ex boyfriend of cheating on her. Byulyi didnt know that he would be that crazy, that he would still not confess to his actions when the two of them saw what happened, but Yongsun believed Byulyi more and broke up with him. Byulyi and Yongsun had encountered him again earlier, while it was getting dark. He pulled a gun on Byulyi and fired a shot, but Byulyi never felt the bullet hit her, never felt the pain. She looked at Yongsun who was now laying on the floor, blood pouring from the wound. Byulyi picked her up with crying eyes as she carried her to the hospital.

 

Of what seemed like an eternity later, the doctor and nurses exited the room, making Byulyi stand up abruptly.

 

“How is she? Is she okay?”

 

“You can have your last words with her. She won’t survive. We’ve tried everything we could, but the injury is just too bad. She has about ten minutes left.”

 

The doctor moved his gaze down to the floor, his head down. Byulyi thought she had run out of tears to cry, but tears began to well up and fall down her cheeks. She moved past the doctor and nurses, barging into the room to see Yongsun laying with blood still on her, hooked up to machines that Byulyi didn’t even know the names to. It was silent except for the beeping of the heart monitor. She went towards Yongsun and held her hand, the other caressing the dying girl’s cheeks.

 

“This can’t happen again.” The tears continued to run down her cheeks, not even bothering to wipe them away anymore.

 

Yongsun looked up at Byulyi, a soft smile on her face as she spoke weakly. “What do you mean again? Don’t tell me you imagined me dying.”

 

“Stop, don’t talk. How can you still smile when you’re dying? Do you know how much this hurts me? In every lifetime, I’ve watched you die right before my eyes. I can’t do it again. I can’t watch you die again. In the first one, we were childhood friends. You were a princess and I was the daughter of a warrior. We were at the festival. I was supposed to guard you, but there were assassins from another kingdom, and they killed you. The second lifetime, you were pretty and a lot of guys liked you. That made the other girls bully you until suicide. In the third, we were idols and anti fans poisoned you with a drink.”

 

She stopped for a bit to take a deep breath, the tears continuing to fall. “In the fourth, we were on a vacation and doing the test of courage, and you got scared and ran, slipping and falling off a cliff. In the fifth, we weren’t paying attention, and walked right into traffic, and you pushed me out of an oncoming car. And now.. It’s the sixth life, and you’re going to die again because your cheating ex was going to shoot me and you jumped in front to save me. Why did you save me? Two times, one lifetime after another.”

 

“Lifetime? You believe in that, Byulyi? It sounds so ridiculous.” Yongsun weakly laughed, coughing a bit.

 

“Stop, I told you to stop. Stop talking, stop smiling, stop laughing. How can you do all that when you’re about to die? In every lifetime, you’ve said that I was ridiculous for believing in past lives, but I know they’re real. We’ve met in all of our past lives, and you’ve died in front of me in each one. I can’t have you go again. And in every past life, I’ve told you to call me Moonbyul, so why don’t you ever listen?” Byulyi let her tears fall one after another, the tears falling onto Yongsun.

 

Yongsun shook her head, bringing a hand to cup Byulyi’s cheek. “Because I love your name. I love calling you Byulyi. It makes it seem like we’re close. It makes me feel secure and protected.”

 

“You never listen to me.” Byulyi nuzzled into Yongsun’s hand, “I’ve told you to call me Moonbyul every time, yet you still call me Byulyi. And now, I’ve already told you to stop talking and smiling and laughing, but you keep doing those things. Even though you’re dying. How can you be so happy when you’re going to die?”

 

“Because I have spent this lifetime with you. I don’t know why you’re so obsessed with lifetimes, but I’m glad I spent mine with you.” Yongsun’s hand slowly retracted from Byulyi’s face, and back onto the bed she was laying on.

 

“No, no. Yongsun, you can’t go! You have to survive somehow, I can’t see you die again. I’ve seen it too many times. I can’t have my heart break again.” She shook her head and squeezed Yongsun’s hand.

 

“I’m sorry, Byulyi. I’m sorry that I have to go, that I have to leave the world before you. I’m sorry.” Yongsun smiled at Byulyi, her eyes slowly closing as a tear ran down the side of her face. “I’m sorry for saving you, but I want you to know that I love you.”

 

After Yongsun had said that, the heartbeat monitor flatlined, causing Byulyi to turn her head and look at it. Byulyi’s eyes widened, shaking her head in disbelief. She turned back at Yongsun, bringing her hand up and kissing the back of it before letting go of her hand and wiping her continuous tears.

  
“You idiot.. I love you too. In every lifetime, I will love you.”

 


End file.
